Allspark is alive, transformers prime theme
by garlandfruit
Summary: The allspark springs to life in the Transformers prime universe. Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or anything else you can recognize. I claim only original characters, plots, and etc. This is written with Transformers prime theme, so please enjoy. J

Megatron and Optimus were fighting for the Allspark. All of the Autobots that currently lived in Nevada were there in the battlefield, along with countless Decepticons. The Allspark had finally been found, but on earth of all planets. It had been considered to be lost eons ago. Well, Optimus wasn't going to let that happen. If the mad mech got his hands on the Allspark, he would take over the universe and destroy the Autobots! As if Megatron getting his hands on dark energon and having a mutant army wasn't enough. It seems as though in the past earth hour, the Allspark has passed through several sets of hands-including Megatron's and the Autobot leader's own two hands. In fact, all of the Autobots except for the kids had some kind of contact with the cube he currently held in one hand while using his other hand to fight.

Sadly Megatron knocked Optimus to the ground and the warlord ripped it from Optimus's hand as the Autobot leader was suddenly under a pile of robotic zombies.

"Catch the Autobots and bring them here. I want them alive long enough to see this."

Before long, after swarms of robotic zombies had been sent, all of the members of the small troupe of Autobots that were stationed in Nevada had been dragged over and were now currently being held and forced to stand in a straight line, forced to watch before they would be executed on the battlefield.

Megatron tapped a place on the cube and now had a flood of cables connected to the cube. But the Cube's defense system activated. The cube made noises and Megatron went down in pain. His body was limp like one who has been taized. When the other Decepticons tried attacking, they too went down in pain. The Autobots were the only ones left standing due to not attacking. Optimus spoke in the language of the primes, now thankful his father made him learn the secret language many years ago. It was the language of the ancients; his father said that it would come in handy to him or one of his descendants. The Allspark scanned him and the other Autobots, and it responded in the same language. The two spoke in the old language, and the only other being who knew what they were saying was Ratchet.

"Code accepted. Permission to proceed?" A feminine voice had asked.

"Proceed with what?" Optimus asked, now curious.

"Proceed in going after the pursuit of happiness and using my own body?" the Allspark has had several eons to think of how to ask to be released and a sentient being. Now it would fulfill its wish.

"? What are you talking about?" Optimus asked now feeling more confused and wary than curious. The Allspark was talking for crying out loud. Could it somehow be sentient?

"May I walk among you and still have all systems on automatic? You said the code to wake me up from my slumber, prime. My fate is yours." The Allspark said in a monotone feminine voice.

"Please proceed. I wish not to bind you." Optimus said, now wondering if this was supposed to happen.

"Then please enter the code for my process." The Allspark said in its oddly feminine voice.

Optimus entered the code handed down to him from a data file handed down from prime to prime, doing what the last Prime taught him. Immediately after he entered the code the cube started glowing. It blinded all of those who saw it. And then only a moment later, a naked human teenage girl stood before them. "Oh my-"

Luckily Bulkhead had an oversized shirt that Miko wore over her clothes sometimes if she knew she was going to do something that would involve getting dirty. It covered everything that needed covered on this new human. The Allspark fell asleep calmly on the ride back, but things would not always be this easy.

To be continued…

Well, I hoped you like it. Please review.


End file.
